Ramsphys
Ramsphys is a small rainbow dragon, and the rarest mob in the entire game. Ramsphys will only spawn once The True Wither Dragon has been defeated. Therefore every boss in the game will need to be killed in order for Ramsphys to spawn. Ramphys will spawn in any chunk within 30 million blocks of the spawn point, with a 0.1 chance on any given day. He cannot despawn, and if Ramphys dies he will not spawn again. land will render in a 32x32 area around him, and although monsters will cease to spawn once the True Wither Dragon has been killed, wolves, ocelots, cats, dolphins, llamas, and even villager, who will take out a bow, axe, or sword, will try to kill him. Tamed mobs will also stand up and go after him. Ramsphys is immune to lava and fire, but he can die from potion effects, mobs, falling anvils, suffocation, drowning, fall damage, cacti, and falling through the world. In the wild he has only 15 health points and therefore can be killed easily. Ramsphys will randomly walk around the world, and occasionally fly for short distances at a maximum height of 10 blocks, and pick up blocks and place them like an enderman. He will pick up dropped items and steal them from chests. His inventory is infinite and the only way to access it is to kill him. Once he dies, he will give the player everything in his inventory, as well as 10 Dragonfire. If he comes across a ravine or hole in the ground he will fly over it, but if he takes damage he will fall and be unable to fly until he hits the ground. Therefore if Ramsphys is shot by an arrow-shooting villager while flying over a ravine, he could potentially die. He will also fly away once he takes damage, and run away from the player, so taming him once finding him is hard. Once the player locates Ramsphys, which is a near-impossible task due The to fact that has can spawn anywhere within the overworld, the player can tame him by giving him a total of 64 items. Once tamed, his health will increase to 80 and he will attack mobs the player attacks with a damage of 2. He can fly 10x as fast as the fastest horse as his max speed and does not need a saddle to be ridden. He can teleport to the player and follow them, as well as sit, and once tamed mobs will not attack him. Ramsphys will slowly get stronger as the player gives him more items, flies him more, makes him attack more mobs, and takes him on more journeys. His health caps out at 1 billion, and his damage at 500K. Therefore he can be the strongest pet in the game. Trivia: -On Minecraft Bedrock Edition, he may potentially spawn in the Stripe Lands and fall thro the world and die. -There is a rare glitch where two of Ramsphys may spawn instead of one. They will spawn in different locations, and the game may lag due to the amou of land getting rendered. -It is possible to obtain a Ramsphys Spawn Egg by using inventory editors. It is functional, but due to Ramsphys‘s programming that makes him a one-of-a-kind spawn, this may corrupt the world file. Category:Dragon Variations Category:Dragon Category:Rare Mobs Category:Rare Category:Mob Variations